


Последнее желание

by Eltera1103, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Curse Breaking, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Routine, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: История о проклятии, которое оказалось не таким уж и проклятием
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 106





	Последнее желание

Стив осторожно повернулся на правый бок, очень стараясь не дергать рукой. Брок, конечно, спал крепко, но в том-самом-месте чувствительность у них обоих была повышена, хоть за прошедшие две недели они и успели почти свыкнуться с тем, что так неудобно слиплись друг с другом.

Стив посмотрел на свою правую руку, причудливо сросшуюся с левой Брока – а сцепились они тыльными сторонами ладоней от запястий до пальцев, – и испытал уже знакомые противоречивые чувства.

С одной стороны, дурацкое проклятие то ли джинна, то ли духа его страшно бесило.

Они с Рамлоу вынуждены были теперь торчать в четырех стенах без возможности выйти на улицу, а дергать друг друга за пострадавшие конечности было не то чтобы больно, но неприятно до жути – будто кожу защепили в пальцах и тянут со всей силы. Тони, метко назвавший их сиамскими близняшками, утверждал, что в районе сцепленных рук у них будто единый организм, и, наверное, так оно и было, потому что остро чувствовалось все, что происходило даже на «территории» соседа. При этом остальные части тела жили вполне себе обычной жизнью, и это было странно до жути.

С другой стороны...

Стив поднял взгляд на расслабленное во сне лицо Брока, его чуть приоткрытые губы, линию острых скул, по которым так и хотелось провести кончиками пальцев, и вспомнил, как вчера они валялись на ворсистом ковре в гостиной. Стив пожаловался, что ему не хватает физических нагрузок и что он с удовольствием хоть пробежался бы, а Брок в ответ фыркнул, насмешливо сощурив по-кошачьи выразительные глаза, и заявил:

– С такими руками нам только по ромашковому полю бегать. Под Болтона.

Стив, знать не знавший ни о каком Болтоне, полез в интернет, а Брок хохотал и, ужасно и явно нарочито фальшивя, подпевал, делая заунывные ванильные песни почти интересными.

Из освещения в комнате горели только лампы в террариуме у Пацана – огромной, больше метра в длину, игуаны, прятавшейся в своем логове между камней, журчала сложная система фильтрации в небольшом бассейне для этого чешуйчатого чудовища, из динамиков телефона лилась очередная песня, а Стив лежал, смотрел на Рамлоу и не хотел, чтобы вечер заканчивался.

Рядом с ним было... хорошо.

До всего этого Стив почти не знал Брока как человека. С ним легко работалось, он был надежным, предсказуемым – в хорошем смысле этого слова – и мыслил понятными категориями. Этого Стиву всегда было достаточно.

До тех самых пор, пока они не поселились в одном доме.

Поначалу, вообще-то, Стив подспудно ожидал, что наткнется на раздражающие черты характера, не сдерживаемые необходимостью соблюдать субординацию, или какие-нибудь бесящие привычки, имеющиеся у каждого человека, – у них с Баки вот и трех дней не проходило, чтобы они походя не погрызлись из-за чего-нибудь, хотя знали друг друга сто лет.

Но ничего подобного почему-то не было. Никакого муторного притирания, никакого взаимного раздражения из-за невозможности хотя бы на пять минут остаться в одиночестве. Ну, кое-какие нюансы, конечно, были, но все они казались неважными.

Во всяком случае, Стиву так точно.

Потому что все неудобства меркли перед возможностью вот так находиться рядом с Броком и ловить его первый сонный взгляд поутру – расслабленный и мягкий. Перед возможностью по-глупому толкаться с ним в ванной комнате, умываясь, и брызгаться водой, пытаясь поделить одну на двоих руку.

Стиву было вообще неважно, чем они занимались – собирали шкаф на балконе, до которого у хозяина никак не доходили руки, убирали в террариуме у Пацана или валялись перед телевизором.

Его устраивало все. Будто сцепились они с Рамлоу не только руками.

Пожалуй, только нежелание навязываться еще сильнее удерживало Стива от... всего. Позволяло задавить мысли о том, каково это было бы – коснуться прихотливо изогнутых губ, обжигаясь о колкую темную щетину, огладить знакомые уже до последней черточки плечи, наверняка приятно бархатистые и жесткие, прижаться торсом к торсу, наслаждаясь теплом чужого тела.

Но Брок и так спас ему жизнь. Весьма своеобразным способом, да при этом еще и себе проблем на голову заработал, но определенно спас. Было бы слишком ждать от него чего-то еще.

Стив до сих пор помнил выражение его лица, когда они очнулись после «судьбоносной» встречи. И даже не сразу сообразили, что именно с ними было не так. Лохматый, растерянный, с отпечатавшимся на скуле следом от застежки костюма Стива (потому что до их пробуждения валялся на нем), Брок показался вдруг тогда на мгновение совсем беззащитным, но уже в следующую секунду схлопнулся, как раковина моллюска, возвращая себе привычный невозмутимый вид.

Определенно, Стив не так представлял себе завершение сравнительно простенькой, вообще-то, миссии, заключавшейся в том, чтобы вломиться на поспешно брошенную гидровцами базу в надежде разжиться какой-нибудь информацией.

Что ж, впрочем, теперь он хотя бы понимал, почему те драпали так, что в половину суток уложились. Растревожили мирно спящее в недрах горы чудовище, хлебнули последствий и слиняли. Стив хорошо помнил те сожженные до черноты тела, живописно разбросанные по залу, – сам едва к ним не присоединился.

Просто потому, что у какого-то дурного то ли джинна, то ли духа, окончательно свихнувшегося, видимо, за годы, проведенные в закрытом помещении, был своеобразный закидон: к нему можно было заходить исключительно поодиночке, тогда он даже не показывался на глаза. В случае если вошедших было больше одного, придурочный древний дух выбирал кого-нибудь, милостиво исполнял его желание, а остальных убивал.

И если бы проклятый потолок не вздумал рушиться им на голову, они с Рамлоу спокойно прошли бы зал друг за другом, как и планировали изначально.

Но все вышло, как вышло, и джинн решил отпустить Брока, который, в свою очередь, не согласился уйти без Стива.

– Вряд ли я единственный до этого дошел. Но я подумал, что раз уж я неприкосновенный, то можно... Ну... Привязать тебя ко мне так, чтобы навредить тебе значило навредить и мне, а это вроде как запрещено. Вот. Привязал, – сказал уже после Брок, устало привалившись к плечу Стива.

Пожалуй, никто, кроме Баки, никогда не делал для него что-то... просто так. Не ожидая ничего взамен, без эгоистичных мотивов – во всяком случае, Стив фальши не чувствовал, и от этого у него теплело на душе. Наверное, это был первый звонок, но тогда он его не расслышал, слишком недовольный ситуацией в целом и заранее представляющий, как будет страдать из-за отсутствия личного пространства.

Теперь личное пространство причудливо включало в себя Брока, и Стив старался не думать о том, как будет потом – когда они найдут способ разлепиться.

Из гостиной послышался уже знакомый гулкий грохот и легкое дребезжание стекла, отвлекая от утренних меланхоличных размышлений.

Брок поморщился, просыпаясь, приоткрыл один глаз и почесал лицо о подушку. Растрепавшиеся за ночь волосы упали ему на лоб, и он смешно зафыркал, пытаясь их стряхнуть.

– Дверь забыли закрыть, – озвучил он очевидный факт и, зевнув, потянулся до хруста, ногами спихивая с них обоих одеяло.

Стив очень постарался не пялиться, хотя взгляд предательски сползал на широкую мускулистую грудь, покрытую волосками, темные соски, которых так хотелось коснуться губами, и рельефно проступающие под кожей мышцы пресса. Стив бы огладил языком каждый кубик, если бы мог.

От этой мысли тело окатило жаром, и он поспешно попытался взять себя в руки, хотя, видит бог, это было непросто. Футболок они по понятным причинам не носили, великодушно предложенные Тони тоги (дизайн которых он продумал настолько, что даже символику капитанскую ухитрился впихнуть и зачем-то венки из оливковых веточек) тоже отмели. Так что большую часть времени Стив изнывал от постоянно ворочавшегося под кожей возбуждения – Брок, даже если не учитывать их удивительную совместимость в проживании, был слишком в его вкусе. Даже поразительно было, что заметил это Стив, только прилепившись к нему. Как издевался Баки, впервые их увидев: «Я, конечно, давно ждал, что ты кого-нибудь приведешь в дом, но... Приклеиваться к бедолаге было необязательно, Стиви».

– Твой братишка оголодал, – кое-как запихнув подальше все неуместные сейчас мысли, отозвался Стив, садясь на кровати.

За плотно задернутыми шторами, судя по всему, вовсю сияло солнце, но это почти не удивляло. Режим у них за недели безделья сбился настолько, что они могли легко лечь в четыре утра и проснуться после полудня.

Брок засмеялся тем теплым хриплым смехом, который Стив так любил, и бросил в него своей подушкой. Страшно захотелось зарыться в нее лицом, полной грудью вдохнуть знакомый до последней нотки, такой желанный запах, и этот порыв едва удалось подавить.

– И ты, Брут, – фыркнул Брок, спуская ноги на пол и дожидаясь, пока Стив тоже переползет на край постели, чтобы можно было без приключений подняться с нее вдвоем.

Наскоро умывшись, они первым делом привычно вышли в гостиную – Пацан отмокал внизу террариума в своем бассейне и смотрел на них хмурым взглядом. Перевернутая пустая миска валялась у самой дверцы, и Стив почти представлял, как он колотит ею о стекло, требуя еды. Во всяком случае, смотрела эта ящерица иногда с такой осмысленностью во взгляде, что становилось неловко.

– Сначала его покормим, что-то мы поздновато проснулись, – снова зевнув, сказал Брок и подошел к террариуму, открывая запертую на задвижку тяжелую дверь.

Пацан хмуро наблюдал за тем, как он забирает миску, и, лениво приоткрыв пасть, все-таки позволил коротко погладить себя по чешуйчатому носу. Стив до сих пор боялся совать к этому чудищу руки, хоть и не мог не признавать, что этот островок живой природы ему нравился.

Террариум был огромным – во всю стену. Иногда они с Броком, разговаривая, могли часами лежать на мягком ковре, разглядывая меланхолично переползавшего с ветки на ветку Пацана. Периодически Пацан с грохотом спускался на пол и залезал в свое логово, прячась от света ламп.

Баки, когда впервые зашел в гостиную и увидел питомца Брока, экспрессивно всплеснул руками, едва не выронив принесенные коробки с пиццей, и завопил:

– Рамлоу, ты чудовище!

Убедившись, что всеобщее внимание приковано к нему (Стив вот до сих пор был уверен, что даже Пацан отвлекся от своей ленивой созерцательности и уставился на Баки), тот продолжил:

– Как ты мог запереть родственника в террариуме?! – и заржал, пока Брок одним взглядом выражал Стиву всю степень своего разочарования умственными способностями его лучшего друга.

Стив, правда, поддался заразительному хохоту Баки и тоже фыркнул, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Брок толкнул его плечом и невольно покосился на Пацана, будто надеясь определить, есть ли между ними схожесть.

Баки с тех пор во время каждого телефонного разговора (а они, учитывая «склеенность», обычно велись по громкой связи) обязательно спрашивал, как там поживают братья Рамлоу. Старший Рамлоу при этом корчил такую жуткую рожу, что Стиву иррационально хотелось зацеловать каждую возникающую из-за этого морщинку, а младший профессионально делал вид, что к нему все это никак не относится.

Пока Брок, позевывая, нарезал фрукты и овощи в миску, Стив выбирал из зелени пучки посвежее – Пацан любил исключительно хрустящие стебли и не поникшие листья – и думал о том, что даже рад этой небольшой отсрочке перед привычными утренними процедурами.

Только он сам знал, каких трудов ему стоило спокойно вымыться рядом с Рамлоу, не пялясь слишком откровенно на чужую широкую спину и шикарную задницу. Или красивый ровный член, горячую упругость которого Стив ощущал почти каждую ночь, когда Брок во сне прижимался к нему, втискиваясь коленом ему между ног. Укладываясь спать, Стив всякий раз ждал этих моментов украдкой урываемой близости, тем более что к утру Броку обычно становилось жарко, и он отстранялся, позволяя сохранить в тайне те мучительно-сладкие часы.

Иногда, правда, Стиву казалось, что Брок знает – обо всем, и от этой мысли его щекотно и стыдно окатывало предвкушением.

Будто на какой-нибудь праздник ему пообещали в подарок то, о чем он давно мечтал, и теперь оставалось только дождаться этой самой даты, представляя, как оно будет – заполучить. Обладать.

Брок смотрел порой с такой цепкой внимательностью, что Стив ощущал себя голым (и страшно жалел о том, что таковым на самом деле в эти моменты не был). Брок легко включил его в ближний круг практически с первого дня – будто не было ничего особенного в том, чтобы в одночасье обзавестись сиамским близнецом, который всюду следует за тобой, хочешь ты того или нет. Он подстраивал под него меню, смирился с присутствием Баки, которого гонял за продуктами в магазин, и терпел фонтанирующего идеями Тони, который мог позвонить среди ночи с очередным озарением.

Стиву казалось иногда, что он, как спрут, вцепился в Брока и оплел его со всех сторон – и собой, и своими друзьями для верности, а тот почему-то не вырывался и не возражал.

А приручил к себе простыми и важными вещами – теми самыми, ради которых, наверное, люди и создавали семьи. Ради возможности помолчать вдвоем, зная, что тебя поймут правильно. Или поговорить, поспорить до хрипоты о какой-то ерунде, параллельно отмывая забрызганные водой стекла в террариуме. Или засесть вечером на открытом балконе с бокалом вина и смотреть на ярко алеющее небо, ощущая такой бесконечный покой, что невиданной доселе свободой распирало грудь.

Наверное, это было странно – ощущать кого-то другого, отдельного, вообще-то, человека настолько своим. Настолько... подходящим и понятным.

Особенно остро Стив почувствовал это тогда, когда однажды, заскучав, вытребовал себе свою правую руку во временное безраздельное пользование и начал рисовать. Брок искренне сомневался в том, что у него что-то получится – вес чужой ладони поверх своей здорово мешал, конечно, но Стиву понадобилось всего минут пятнадцать, чтобы приспособиться, – однако смотрел с интересом. Даже уложенный на колени ноутбук спихнул на диван, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как на чистый лист обычным карандашом линия за линией ложится рисунок. Чтобы не мешать, Брок сел совсем близко, почти навалился на плечо, расслабляя левую руку, и Стива как накрыло уютным теплом, ощущением дома – настоящего.

Из которого не хотелось уходить и в который хотелось возвращаться в каком угодно состоянии.

Брок, закончив с нарезкой, придирчиво осмотрел отобранную Стивом зелень и вымыл руки, привычно распоряжаясь обеими.

В кухне Стив ему беспрекословно уступал. В первые дни, когда они никак не могли поделить конечности, пару раз резались во время готовки оба – просто потому, что кто-то из них случайно дергал другого. В итоге сошлись на том, что Стив правой рукой без предупреждения не шевелит и участвует в приготовлении еды исключительно на роли «подай мне это левой рукой».

Покосившись на оставленное на столе яблоко, пара небольших долек которого отошла в миску к Пацану, Брок дорезал его, очистив от сердцевины. Придвинув один кусок к Стиву, он машинально сунул в рот испачканные в соке пальцы левой руки.

Той самой, вообще-то, что приклеилась к руке Стива.

Перетряхнуло, кажется, их обоих, учитывая общую чувствительность двух когда-то существовавших по отдельности конечностей. Стива, во всяком случае, от ощущения влажного горячего языка на пальцах окатило разом и холодом, и жаром, кровь бросилась в голову, ошпарила виски и резко ухнула вниз.

И он надеялся только, что Броку это не передалось.

Что он не почувствовал тот зверский голод, то яростное, направленное на него же желание. Не понял, как Стиву хотелось прижать сейчас его к этому чертовому столу и оставить Пацана без завтрака. И без обеда.

Поспешно запихнув в рот свою половинку яблока, Брок мотнул головой и шумно, изумленно выдохнул. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло отражение тех же чувств, и он почти было наплевал на все возможные последствия, но...

Из гостиной снова послышался грохот и жуткий, рвущий нервы скрип длинных когтей по стеклу, от которого они с Броком одновременно вздрогнули, возвращаясь в реальность.

– Идем, – со вздохом позвал Брок, подхватывая тяжелую миску.

Стив готов был поклясться, что Пацан смотрел на него издевательским и до крайности ехидным взглядом.

* * *

К концу второй недели они с Броком впервые поругались. И, наверное, даже символично было, что случилось это из-за Пацана, который, видимо, своими драконьими мозгами определил Стива в персональные враги и ревновал к нему хозяина.

Началось все с дверцы террариума, которую Стив, поглощенный собственными переживаниями, забыл закрыть на задвижку. И, разумеется, Пацан, весивший, как взрослый кот, выждав с полчаса для приличия, дверцу открыл и отправился изучать квартиру.

Они с Броком застукали его, когда он деловито вышагивал по коридору, горделиво потряхивая шипастым гребнем, шедшим вдоль всей спины.

Стиву вдруг вспомнилась дурацкая история про укушенного ящерицей парня, за которым его питомец потом ходил по пятам, якобы извиняясь. А на деле дожидаясь, пока он помрет.

Стив точно не знал, были ли игуаны ядовитыми, но когда Брок потянулся поднять Пацана, а тот ощерил жуткую пасть, угрожая, инстинкт сработал быстрее разума.

В итоге Пацан вцепился в руку Стиву так, что ему больших усилий стоило сдержаться и не оторвать наглой твари голову. Брок, страшно матерясь, закрыл своей бешеной ящерице ноздри, и та неохотно, но пасть все-таки разжала.

– Блядь, Роджерс, ну вот что ты за человек? – накинулся на него Брок, оттаскивая присмиревшего Пацана обратно в террариум и закрывая дверцу.

Стив, у которого по предплечью ручьем текла кровь, в долгу тоже не остался, и они поцапались так, что не разговаривали два дня. Брок, правда, все равно помог ему промыть и обеззаразить рану и поручил Баки притащить неболтливого врача наложить швы, но легче от этого не стало.

Укус ныл и заживал медленно, Стиву, несмотря на его стойкое сопротивление, выписали курс антибиотиков, Брок молчал, Пацан скребся у себя и выжидательно поглядывал на свою жертву, будто ждал, когда она наконец сдохнет.

Ящеру, кстати, тоже досталось, потому что злой как черт хозяин теперь ограничивался тем, что забрасывал ему с утра еду, быстро делал уборку и больше в течение дня уже к террариуму не подходил. Пацан угрюмо заползал в свою пещеру между камней, высунув наружу один только длинный хвост, и тоже всячески показывал, что оскорблен.

Атмосфера в доме, еще недавно теплая и уютная, стала леденить кровь. Стив ощущал себя псом, который сгрыз любимые хозяйские туфли и теперь пожинает плоды собственного хулиганства. То есть за ним, конечно, продолжали ухаживать и на улицу не гнали, но по пузу уже не чесали.

– Брок, – не выдержал на третье утро Стив, бросая перебирать сочно похрустывавшие под пальцами стебли. – Прости, я забыл закрыть дверцу, – повинился он, будто и так не было очевидным, кто главный косячник во всей этой истории.

Брок остро взглянул на него исподлобья и отложил в сторону нож. Видимо, от греха.

– Ты идиот, – отрезал он. – Какого черта ты... – Брок покосился на повязку на его руке, плотно обхватывавшую предплечье, и отчетливо скрипнул зубами. – Даже я редко трогаю Пацана без перчаток, куда ты-то полез? Он ядовитый!

– Не смертельно же, – отозвался Стив, уязвленный отповедью, но довольный хотя бы тем, что ему ответили.

– А надо, чтобы было смертельно? – едко поинтересовался Брок, сжимая зубы так, что скулы стали казаться еще острее, и Стив вдруг совершенно некстати вспомнил, как снова разглядывал его утром – спящего, расслабленного, знакомого до последней черточки, – едва удерживаясь от прикосновения.

Брок, видимо, прочитал что-то такое в его глазах, потому что осекся и недоуменно нахмурился, пытаясь, наверное, понять, почему он так странно реагирует на ссору, и Стив, страшно соскучившийся за эти полные напряженного молчания дни, придвинулся к нему ближе и сделал то, что давно хотел – прижал к столу, наверняка усадив задницей прямо на доску с недорезанным завтраком для ящерицы раздора, и коснулся губами губ, легко и невесомо, давая возможность отстраниться. Которой, по счастью, не воспользовались.

– На тебе заживало бы дольше, – упрямо сказал Стив, потеревшись кончиком носа о нос, и Брок тепло фыркнул, зарываясь свободной ладонью в его волосы.

– Ты идиот, – повторил он и, притянув его к себе, поцеловал сам с такой неторопливой чувственностью, что Стива снова накрыло острым ощущением сродства.

Реальность оказалась куда слаще, чем он представлял себе по ночам, купаясь в окутывавшей его неге от одного только присутствия рядом человека, неожиданно ставшего таким близким. Стив воображал иногда, как развернулся бы к прижавшемуся к нему Броку лицом и огладил ладонью сильное красивое тело от плеча до бедра. Наверняка разбудил бы, конечно, и, едва заметив, что Брок просыпается – поцеловал бы. Крепко, нежно. Показывая, как давно этого хотел. Говоря без слов – это у них получалось удивительно хорошо.

Поцелуй в реальности разговором назвать было сложно – на слишком повышенных тонах он велся. У Стива, во всяком случае, в ушах шумело от чужой отзывчивости, от движения губ навстречу, от влажного касания горячего языка. От всего Брока, и Стив хотел его себе целиком, от макушки до пяток, как никогда благодарный идиотскому джинну за то, что он привязал их друг к другу. Открыл ему глаза.

Все это походило на безумие, наваждение, будто Стив укололся о Брока, как о пресловутое веретено из сказки. Ни к кому и никогда прежде он не испытывал такой слепой, всепоглощающей жажды. И еще ни от чьих прикосновений ему не было так хорошо.

Брок будто знал, как нужно, знал, как Стиву хотелось именно этого – крепкой хватки на загривке, горящих от поцелуев губ. Близости, кожа к коже, так, чтобы ярко ощущать отклик, растворяться в обжигающем жаре чужого тела и знать, что это – обоюдно.

– Гад ты, Роджерс, – с чувством сказал Брок, подставляя под поцелуи крепкую шею. – Я уж думал, чокнулся – ты то смотрел так, что хоть ложись где стоишь, то опять включал это свое «Я Капитан Америка, сэр, у вас проблемы?».

– Я Капитан Америка, и у меня самого большие проблемы, – отозвался Стив, наваливаясь на него так, что чуть на стол не опрокинул.

– Я вижу, – засмеялся Брок, обхватывая его ногами, и вдруг, подняв их сцепленные вместе руки, втянул в рот указательные пальцы, мокро скользнул по ним горячим языком, чуть сжимая зубы.

Они, кажется, застонали в унисон – Стив не был уверен, потому что его, и без того перевозбужденного, тряхнуло так, что на мгновение он потерялся, не зная, где проходит граница между ним и Броком, остро чувствуя силу его ответного желания.

Звериного голода, заставлявшего их по-животному тереться друг о друга, кусаться, касаться языком, будто оставляя запах, клеймо, принадлежавшее только им, а не подшутившему над ними духу. Духу, который бы, наверное, облез с досады, если бы узнал, как все обернулось.

– Погоди, – выдохнул Брок и тут же, противореча собственным словам, со стоном погладил его по спине свободной рукой, потерся колючей щекой о подбородок. – Закинем Пацану еду и... – Стив мокро скользнул по его щеке языком, поцеловал за ухом, втянул губами кожу на шее, чуть солоноватую, вкусную, и Брок, не договорив, тихо выдохнул, выгибаясь навстречу, прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову.

Он был настолько красивым в этот момент, что Стиву стало почти наплевать на ждавшего привычный завтрак Пацана. Раз в жизни ему хотелось побыть эгоистом и не задвигать себя на второй план. Тем более что все, чего он хотел, находилось рядом, прямо здесь, в его руках.

Брок облизал неприлично алые губы, и Стив, как завороженный, снова потянулся к нему, даже не пытаясь бороться с этой одержимостью, жаждой касаться, ласкать желанное до последней клеточки тело.

Но Брок, чуть собравшись с мыслями, накрыл его рот ладонью и тряхнул головой.

– Стив, – позвал он, но голос его, хриплый и подрагивающий от возбуждения, звучал неубедительно, поэтому Стив упрямо лизнул его руку. – Не жульничай, тебе не положено, – улыбнулся Брок в ответ. – Во-первых, Пацан. Во-вторых, я сижу на куче резаных овощей. Холодит, конечно, пикантно, но я предпочту нормальную смазку.

Упоминание дискомфорта отрезвило было, но вторая часть фразы почти свела весь эффект к нулю. Потому что от одной только мысли о том, как это будет – Брок под ним, обнаженный, горячий, и его можно будет касаться везде, не думая больше ни о ком и ни о чем, – Стив почти задохнулся от возбуждения, тяжелого, тягучего, густой волной пробежавшегося по венам, заставляя тело ныть.

Брок в ответ досадливо рыкнул, соскальзывая со стола, быстро сгреб в миску уцелевшие от их возни овощи и зелень, и потащил Стива за собой, нарочно дернув их сцепленные руки. Будто Стива вообще нужно было торопить – уж точно не тогда, когда его тянуло, как магнитом, к человеку, к которому он был привязан так прочно, так крепко, что магия джинна казалась по сравнению с этим сущим пустяком.

Пацан смотрел на него с нескрываемым презрением, но не то чтобы это имело сейчас хоть какое-то значение.

Потому что у Брока, возившегося с террариумом, дрожали руки, выдавая нетерпение, и смотрел он с таким жарким обещанием во взгляде, что Стива накрывало почти эйфорическим шквалом эмоций и чувств – ощущением своей принадлежности, робкого пока счастья, греющей душу веры в то, что все это – надолго.

Стив бы этого хотел. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он чего-то хотел так непримиримо жадно, наконец-то после многих лет ощущая себя на своем месте. По-настоящему, будто Брок оказался тем самым реагентом, который придал жизни яркую окраску.

С грохотом захлопнув дверцу, Брок тесно прижался к нему всем телом, страстный, горячий, и только нежелание развлекать гадскую ящерицу позволило Стиву сдвинуться с места. Теперь уже он вел – почти вслепую, правда, и очень медленно, потому что оторваться от мягких нежных губ не было ни сил, ни желания. Да и почти повисший на нем Брок, норовивший притиснуть его к каждой вертикальной поверхности, не помогал от слова «совсем».

– Только посмей руками запутаться, – пригрозил он, едва они ввалились в спальню, и длинным, медленным движением огладил его член через одежду.

Стив, тут же рванувшийся вперед, разумеется, моментально дернул их руки, и Брок, явно не сомневавшийся, что так и будет, тепло фыркнул.

От этого какого-то глубинного взаимопонимания, единения, разделенная на двоих близость казалась еще более яркой и сладкой. Все ощущалось по-другому, по-новому, будто в первый раз, и от этого давно забытого чувства – восторженного ожидания, щекотного предвкушения – было до невыносимого хорошо. Стив толком не мог вспомнить, как они оказались на постели и когда успели избавиться от одежды – все, кроме Брока, которого хотелось заласкать до беспамятства, вообще казалось неважным. Зато он хорошо помнил отзывчивую нежность чужих губ, прикрытые от удовольствия глаза, расслабленное, почти трогательно-беспомощное выражение лица.

Глухо рыкнув, Брок затащил его на себя, обнял за шею, крепко стискивая бока бедрами, и его искреннее наслаждение этим долгожданным контактом, ярко наложившееся на восторг самого Стива, определенно стоило всех трудностей – руку ему, когда Брок уложил свою ладонь на постель, пришлось неудобно отвести вниз.

Свободным локтем Стив оперся на кровать. На мгновение его охватила досада из-за всей этой неурядицы с руками, невозможности касаться желанного тела, но тонко чувствовавший его Брок обхватил ладонью его член, дразняще пробежался по стволу кончиками пальцев и прижал к своему, толкнулся вверх бедрами. И эти ощущения – крепкая упругость плоти, горячий жар его кожи – звоном отозвались во всем теле, сладко ожгли, казалось, все нервные окончания разом, подхлестывая желание еще сильнее.

Брок под ним со стоном выгнулся и, забывшись, попытался обнять его второй рукой, неосторожно и крайне неудобно выворачивая Стиву запястье.

– Мы так... в узел завяжемся, – заполошно выдохнув, пожаловался Брок, куснув его за губу. – Черт, Стив, не могу обо всем этом думать, я просто тебя хочу. Сейчас, – легко признался он, крепче, почти до боли стискивая его ногами.

Эти незатейливые, вообще-то, слова разлились по телу теплом, накатили новой волной такого жгучего желания доставить удовольствие, сделать хорошо, что Стив снова, как одержимый, приник к припухшим неприлично алым губам, едва не дрожа от жадности.

С трудом высвободившись из хватки возмущенно застонавшего Брока, он сел на постели сбоку от него, со стороны их сцепленных рук, и наконец получил возможность касаться его везде – гладить по красивой сильной груди, легко сжимая напряженные соски, водить кончиками пальцев по твердому животу и бедрам, нарочно не касаясь члена, и целовать, целовать, целовать каждый сантиметр чуть влажной, так вкусно пахнущей кожи, что от ее запаха во рту собиралась слюна.

Брок призывно стонал, беспорядочно касаясь свободной рукой то его волос, то лица, то шеи, чувственно выгибался в ответ на каждое движение, и от его горячей отзывчивости в голове сладко шумело.

С члена Брока на живот стекали капли смазки, и Стив собрал их губами, пососал головку, шалея от пряно осевшего во рту вкуса, вылизал ствол до самых яичек, легко мазнул пальцами внизу, между ягодицами, и в ответ был вознагражден таким рыком, что едва не кончил только от этого звука, хлесткого и страстного.

– Стоять, – Брок потянул его за волосы и махнул рукой в сторону тумбочки, до которой сам нормально не доставал. – Резче! Пожалуйста, – моментально срываясь с повелительного тона на жалобный, простонал он и толкнулся вверх бедрами, жаждущий, голодный до ласки.

Легко поцеловав его, Стив открыл ящик, с такой торопливой небрежностью пытаясь найти в его черт-те чем заваленных недрах смазку, будто проводил обыск. Брок, впрочем, не возражал.

Да и не помогал, собственно, тоже – пользуясь тем, что Стив подтянулся повыше, Брок безостановочно прижимался губами к его груди, мокро скользил горячим языком по слишком чувствительным сейчас соскам, оглаживал ладонью член, и у Стива от этих коротких дразнящих прикосновений предательски темнело в глазах от возбуждения.

Неуловимый тюбик наконец нашелся, и Брок тут же с нетерпеливым стоном отобрал его, выдавил смазку себе на живот, собрал ее пальцами и принялся себя растягивать – резко, торопливо, глядя с таким голодным предвкушением, что у Стива от этого взгляда почти больно пульсировало в паху.

Каждое движение Брока отдавалось в теле, будто тот трогал не себя, а его, проталкивал в него скользкие от смазки пальцы, готовил для своего члена. Видимо, выражение лица у него от этих мыслей стало очень говорящим, потому что Брок со стоном зажмурился и дернул бедрами. Стив, наклонившись, снова насадился ртом на его член, пропустил до горла, двигаясь в такт пальцам.

Брок задрожал всем телом, напрягся так, что будто разом обратился в камень, и снова отпихнул его, толкнул на постель, моментально оказываясь сверху.

– Ну же, Стив, – позвал он, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь, и у Стива дыхание перехватывало от его близости, от теплого веса его тела на бедрах, ощущавшегося так нестерпимо правильно.

Огладив Брока по боку, Стив обвел кончиками пальцев растянутые, влажные от смазки мышцы входа, толкнулся внутрь, с почти мазохистским удовольствием оттягивая момент полного, абсолютного единения. Брок тихо выдохнул, повел бедрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже, и желание никуда не спешить мгновенно улетучилось.

Едва он приставил головку члена ко входу, как Брок, что-то неразборчиво пробормотав, моментально перехватил инициативу, опустился сам, до конца, нестерпимо горячий, такой восхитительно тесный, что Стив едва не взвыл от пронзившего тело удовольствия.

Чуть привыкнув, Брок запрокинул назад голову и начал двигаться – мучительно неторопливо приподнимался, оглаживая свой член ладонью, шумно, коротко выдыхал, и от его неприкрытого, такого искреннего наслаждения происходящим на Стива волнами накатывало блаженство.

Ленивое и нежное, оно полыхнуло костром, когда Брок лег сверху, уперевшись локтем в постель, и потянулся за поцелуем, ощутимо куснув за губу. От этой короткой сладкой вспышки боли Стива сорвало так, как не срывало никогда в жизни.

Крепко вцепившись в Брока, он толкнулся сам, резко, сильно, вгоняя член до упора, и Брок, будто только того и ждал, снова выпрямился, жадно лаская себя, глядя таким шалым, пьяным от удовольствия взглядом, что Стив словно плавился изнутри, растворялся в нем, остро ощущая, что никогда больше, наверное, не сможет существовать отдельно. Без Брока.

Уж точно не теперь, когда он знал, каким трогательно-мягким становится выражение его лица на пике разделенного на двоих удовольствия, как сладко целовать его такого – обессиленно распластавшегося на нем, расслабленного, подрагивающего от наслаждения.

Брок лениво целовал его, опираясь локтями по обе стороны от его головы, поглаживал по волосам, и Стиву было просто... хорошо. Он купался в этой неге, счастливо ни о чем не думая, да и не собираясь думать, пока Брок вдруг не приподнялся, изумленно вскидывая брови.

– Роджерс, – позвал он напряженно, демонстрируя свободные руки.

Стив оглядел собственную ладонь, больше не обремененную странным соседством, и тоже ошарашенно уставился на Брока.

– Изящный... способ избавления от проклятия, – наконец фыркнул тот и засмеялся.

Стив притянул его к себе, снова целуя, и подумал, что почти не удивлен.

Не было смысла держать их сцепленными. Потому что сам Стив и без всего этого ощущал себя частью Брока.

* * *

Контур хитроумной ловушки вспыхнул алым цветом, и пойманный наконец джинн, взвыв, туманным облаком принялся биться внутри, надеясь вырваться на свободу. Аморфный, причудливо меняющий внешний вид от мужского к женскому, этот злобный уродец бился и бился в невидимые глазу стены, но раз за разом терпел неудачу.

Что ж, почти полгода вялотекущей охоты подошли к концу – здесь, на каком-то заброшенном складе в захолустном городке.

Стив переглянулся со стоявшим рядом Броком, махнул рукой Тони, который что-то азартно доказывал Тору, благодаря которому и удалось поймать эту волшебную тварь, и первым шагнул вперед.

При виде них джинн, взвыв еще более злобно, чем раньше, напустил вокруг клубы такого ледяного дыма, что у Стива ноги моментально замерзли даже через плотную обувь. Брок рядом тоже неуютно потоптался на месте и выдохнул облачко пара.

– Предлагаем сделку, – сказал он.

Джинн снова обернулся аморфным облачком и выжидательно завис на самой границе ловушки.

– Ты снимешь остатки своей магии, а мы тебя отпустим, – добавил Стив, стараясь не поддаваться нервозности.

Брок казался невозмутимым, но, зная его как себя, Стив замечал и в нем тщательно скрываемое беспокойство.

Вскоре после того, как они по какой-то неизвестной причине разлепились, выяснилось, что магия чертового джинна никуда не делась. Тор, и разглядевший на них следы чужого вмешательства, сказал, что они с Броком случайно нашли лазейку – в любом заклятии была такая, потому что всесильных существ не бывает.

Стив страшно не хотел думать, что их с Броком притянуло друг к другу магией. Что та связь между ними была фальшивкой, что она рассыплется, едва колдовство исчезнет.

Собственная уверенность в своих чувствах накладывалась на мысли о том, что если бы не джинн – ничего бы между ними и не было, и это рвало Стива на куски. Брок, внешне не подававший виду, издергался тоже, и вариант у них оставался только один.

Найти чертового духа и избавиться окончательно от его магии.

Джинн как сквозь землю провалился, и Стив даже не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Месяцы проносились со стремительной быстротой – как один день, летний, теплый и солнечный.

И когда вчера бесплодные поиски наконец дали результат, Стива как обухом по голове ударило.

Сегодня они с Броком не спали всю ночь, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, будто норовили урвать как можно больше, пока была возможность. Будто они подошли к поворотной точке, не зная, смогут ли шагнуть в следующий этап жизни вместе.

Джинн проскрипел что-то на непонятном языке, но, судя по тому, что холод рассеялся, с выдвинутыми условиями согласился.

В следующее мгновение правая рука, когда-то давно склеенная с рукой Брока, вспыхнула болью, окуталась золотистым светом, который будто сползал с нее, как краска со стены, стремительно бледнея. Рядом сдавленно охнул Брок, болезненно встряхивая левой ладонью.

Едва все прекратилось, к ним подошел Тор. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он задумчиво почесал щеку молотом и спросил:

– Так отпустить его или?..

Брок, судя по лицу, был за «или». Стив, в принципе, тоже, но договоренности нарушать он не любил.

Тор стер мудреный знак, который они битый час переносили с рисунка на каменный пол, и джинн, напоследок выморозив их еще раз, моментально исчез, опасаясь, видимо, что они передумают.

Стив отошел подальше от этого места следом за зябко растиравшим ладони Броком. Они встали у лишенного стекла окна и помолчали, разглядывая друг друга.

– Ну и чего, делим имущество и определяем через суд место жительства Пацана? – наконец спросил Брок, знакомо улыбаясь самым краешком губ, и Стив засмеялся, притягивая его к себе.

Ничего не поменялось. То фанатичное желание быть рядом всегда после снятия магии не стало ни капельки слабее, Брок был здесь, в его руках, такой же близкий и родной, и от волнами накатывавшей нежности у Стива спирало горло.

Недавний страх и нервозность теперь казались глупыми и бессмысленными.

Им не нужна была магия, чтобы быть вместе. Потому что Стив и без всего этого ощущал себя частью Брока.

И никакому джинну было этого не изменить.


End file.
